


Caleidoscopio

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: FictoberMF18, Kaulizcest, Light Angst, M/M, caleidoscopio, motinfanficker, pumba death memories, twincest kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tom no esperaba que Bill lo superara, pero sí sentía que podía animarlo de algún modo.





	Caleidoscopio

Bill sujetó otro color, delineando su mandala, ensimismado en su labor. 

Tom ingresó a la habitación, fijándose en la forma frenética en que coloreaba, echado bocabajo, con la almohada manteniendo su cabeza levantada para poder ver el cuadernillo, se sentía enternecido por la escena, siendo comparable a un infante, pero por otro lado se preocupaba porque Bill sólo pintaba mandalas cuando estaba estresado. 

Se sentó a su costado, pasando con delicadeza su mano por sus hombros, cariñando hasta su espalda y regresando otra vez, consiguiendo que lo viese de reojo y ofreciera una media sonrisa ausente. 

—¿Sucede algo, Bill? —cuestionó Tom, percibiendo la congoja en su conexión. 

—¿Sabías que las mandalas son inspiradas por las formas que observas en un caleidoscopio? Y muchos dicen que éste muestra imágenes de un mundo mágico a nivel sensorial, uno que somos capaces de percibir en la infancia más que nada. ¿Qué cosas, no? Por eso dicen que relaja, porque nos conectamos a nivel espiritual con nuestro niño interior —comentó Bill, dejó su cuadernillo y giró en dirección a Tom, sin levantarse, sólo echado de lado, viéndole con fijeza, el castaño buscó sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los suyos—. Hoy estaba acomodando unas cosas y encontré la pañoleta de Pumba.

Era imposible que lo superara, ni él mismo podía evitar sentirse mal cuando pensaba en que no lo volvería ver dormir con Capper, ni roncar a sus pies dejándole baba, ni hacer sonreír inmensamente a su gemelo... Tom sabía que no podía pedirle que lo olvidese, sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo.

—Yo también lo extraño —farfulló Tom, besándole la frente y despeinándolo en un gesto de cariño—. Voy a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, hoy cocinaré para ti y para mí, ¿ok?

—Ya había quedado con Heidi...

—No, no, ya le cancelaré yo, hoy sólo somos tú y yo —interrumpió contundente y Bill asintió, dejándose engreír, jalándole de su camiseta para dejarle un beso en los labios, sonriendo al culminarlo.

—Te amo —masculló con ojos brillantes.

Tom lo vio y rió:—Conozco esa mirada, y no, no va a pasar o no habrá cena, guárdalo para el postre —comentó, guiñándole un ojo.

Bill iba a replicar pero Tom salió del cuarto.

Al regresar, Bill dormía plácidamente en su cama, y Tom se tentó de tirarse sobre él para despertarlo, pero controló el impulso e hizo algo mejor: dejó que el cachorro robusto que había traído, fuera el que a lamidas y olisqueadas lo despertara. 

Bill bizqueó y se quejó todavía semi dormido hasta que el cachorro lamió su rostro, despertándole de sopetón. 

—¿Qué carajos...? —exclamó y luego sonrió ampliamente al ver al pequeño perro, alternando la mirada en él y en Tom—. ¡Eres increíble, Tom! ¡Gracias! 

—Espero recuerdes eso cuando comamos comida china porque no me dio tiempo para cocinar, ¿cómo le pondrás?

Bill sujetó al cachorro, inspeccionándole, y asintió para sí mismo para luego decir:—Stitch.

Tom rió por la elección de nombres de Disney, y se sintió maravillosamente por verlo feliz.


End file.
